Coaxial cable systems used to carry RF (radio-frequency) power in outer space are often provided with an insulation between the outer and center conductors to prevent RF breakdown. Such cable insulation tends to develop gaps or voids at the interfaces between various insulators or dielectric elements, as a result of thermal cycling, aging, and manufacturing tolerances. Wherever a void has developed along such a coaxial system, breakdown can occur when the system is carrying RF power. One cause for breakdown in such a gap, occurs when the pressure of air in the gap has dropped from atmospheric to between 0.01 and 0.1 Torr. At such a pressure range, the radio-frequency voltage between the inner and outer conductors can cause the low pressure air to ionize, become hot, and form a carbon track which feeds on itself and leads to catastrophic failure. If air in the void fully vents to the vacuum of outer space, on the order of 0.001 Torr or lower, then there is the possibility of multipactor breakdown, which is a secondary electron resonance phenomenon which rapidly develops into ionization and catastrophic failure. These problems have been observed in many spaceborn RF systems. A coaxial cable connector or connection system which avoided the development of gaps despite thermal cycling, aging, and manufacturing tolerances, would be valuable in assuring the reliable operation of RF systems, especially those used in the vacuum of outer space.